jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls - Weirdmageddon Part 3: Taking Back the Falls ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot Ford discovers Bill Cipher's true motives while the Mystery Shack crew, the Justice Guardians and Team Berk form a plan to fight back. A final confrontation with Bill leads to the Pines family's ultimate fate and greatest sacrifice. Trivia *HERO GUEST STARS: Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, King Mickey, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, The Flash, J'onn J'onzz, Patrick Dragonheart, Ishizu Ishtar, Marik Ishtar, Odion, Mellissa Dragonheart, Aster Phoenix, Zane Truesdale, Axel Brodie, Jim Crocodile Cook, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, Varick, Nomomi, Stonerock, Mack, Jack, Britney, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, Trixie, Princess Poppy, Wolverine, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow the Hedgehog, Princess Ember, Iris Skytsengel, Connie Maheswaran, Lion (Steven Universe), Rapunzel, Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, Sunburst, Po, Shifu, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Jasiri, Ariel, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Tetrax, Myaxx, Azimuth, Jack Skellington, *VILLAIN GUEST STARS: Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Turbo, Drago Bludvist, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Slade, Vanitas, Zant, Cleo Quinzel, Fang, Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quackerjack, Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Lord Dominator, Dr. Eggman, Slappy the Living Dummy, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Pete, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, Two-Face, Riddler, Ursula, Zira, Forte, Hans, Hades, Doctor Facilier, Lex Luthor, Giganta, Sinestro, Killer Frost, Poison Ivy, Mad Hatter, Mirage, Arukenimon, Mummymon, Scroop, Janja, Cheezi, Chungu, Jessie, James, Meowth, Clayface, Killer Croc, Frollo, Rothbart, Thrax, Lord Shen, Darla Dimple, Max, Steele, Joe the Fish, Rasputin, Rock Titan, Ice Titan, Lava Titan, Wind Titan, Vilgax, Grand Duke of Owls, Nigel, Flotsam and Jetsam, *In a mid-credits scene, both the Justice Guardians and Team Berk become one team. *An epilogue will be shown. *END CREDITS SONG: Someday Out of the Blue (performed by Elton John) Scenes Battle Against Bill Cipher *Jaden: *shouts* BILL!!!!!!!! WE'RE CALLING YOU OUT!!!!!!!! *Fang: *hears Jaden's shout* About time they showed up. *Hiccup: Come on Out Bill!!!!!!!! We know you're in there!!!!!!!!!!!!! * *(The Shack-tron tosses Xanthar into the air, defeating the last of Bill Cipher's demon friends) *Stonerock: *to Bill and the villains, dubbed as Thor* IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!?! *Mabel: Hey Bill!!! Come and get us you pointy jerk!!!! *runs with Dipper* *Bill Cipher: *glows bright red and growls angrily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *snarls at Bill Cipher* *(Dipper and Mabel run down a path after Mabel blows a raspberry at Bill Cipher) *Ford: What?! No! It's too dangerous!! *Dragon-Aqua: Don't do it, kids!!!!! *(Ford, Stan and the teams try going after them, but Bill holds them back) *Jesse: *struggles to move* *Bill Cipher: Not so fast!!! You people wait here! *puts them in a cage* I got some children to make into corpses! *turns into a demonic form* *Hiccup: No! *flies with Toothless* *Bill Cipher: Oh no You Don't! *Grabs them* when I'm through with your friends, and the kids, I'm taking you both to The Big Lady! She's gonna reward me for turning you in with your Dragon! *Throws them in the cage* *Valka: Hiccup!!! *Slappy: *smirks* And unless Ford there tells us the secret to send Wierd-mageddon globally, you're next!!! *Two-Face: *to Ford* So start talking! *Hiccup: he'll Never talk. *Bill Cipher: *demonic voice* SEE YOU REAL SOON!!! *laughs and chases after Dipper and Mabel* *Dragon-Jeffrey: NO!! *goes after Bill Cipher* *Hiccup: Toothless! Help him! *Toothless: *follows Dragon Jeffrey* *Chameleon: STOP THEM!!!! *(Tirek chases after them) *Toothless: *roars and Blast Plasma blast at the Chameleon And Tirek* *Garnet: *to Dragon-Jeffrey and Toothless* Go after him!! We'll hold them off! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* Let's go, Toothless! *chases after Bill Cipher* *Toothless: *Follows Jeffrey* *Jaden: Good luck!!! *activates his Duel Disk again* *Jafar: *smirks* Ready for Round 3, boy?!? *Jaden: You're going down, snake!!! *Jafar: *smirks* Perhaps you'd like to see how ssssssssnake like I CAN BE!!!!!!! *turns into his cobra form* *Stonerock: *stares at Snake-Jafar: Whoa...... *Britney: *gasps* *Meowth: Whoa! *Garnet: Gems! Fuse! * (The Gems Fused into Alexandrite) * Snake-Jafar: *grins* What's this?! A new opponent?!? *Steven Universe: That's right!!! Our team's have gotten stronger since last time we met!!! *Snake-Jafar: No matter!!! You're not my target, boy!!! *lunges an attack at Jaden* *Stormfly:* Blocks Jafar's Attack* *Astrid: Not a chance Jafar!! *Jaden: Thanks, Astrid!!! *Dragon-Xion: *smiles* *Alexandrite: We'll stop Jafar!! Focus on the others!! *Jessie: *throws a PokeBall* Go, Seviper!! *James: *throws a PokeBall* Go, Cacnea!! * *(Jaden gets attacked from behind and falls over) *Thrax: *laughs* You just don't know when to quit!! Do you, boy?! *Dragon-Xion: *growls at Thrax* *Aster: Back off, virus!!! *Dragon-Xion: Get away from my uncle!! *Thrax: *takes out his infectious claw and grins* Y'all don't look so fine!! *about to touch them with his claw* *Fishlegs: Whoa!! Hang in there Meatlug!! *Meatlug: *Flying and shoots fire balls at Thrax* *(A Joker grenade hits Dragon-Xion) *Cleo: *laughs evilly* *Dragon-Xion: *growls* This doesn't have to get ugly, Cleo. Stop this now! *Tammy: *snarls angrily* You picked the wrong side, you spoiled brat!!! *Cleo: *giggles evilly* Oh, please. I enjoy being bad. Makes me happy. *(Dragon-Xion turns back into her human self and gets into a fighting stance) *Tammy: *roars and is about to attack Cleo, but Slappy the Dummy jumps in and attacks Tammy* *Slappy: Slappy's NOT happy!!!! *Cleo: *smirks* Okay, "princess". *gets into a fighting stance* Let's dance. *Raj: Xion! don't do this!!! she'll kill you!!!! *Xion: I can handle her. *Peridot: hey Cleo! have you play connect the dots on your Face?! *(Cleo and Xion start to fight) *Snowflake: Hang on, guys!!! *rushes her way over* *Xion: *karate kicks Cleo* *Peridot: Come On Xion!! Fight That Prissy Clodo!!!! *(Commander Peepers shoots at Peridot and Snowflake) *Snowflake: Whoa! *Peridot: *Gets up* Its that all you've got, Commander Poopers?! *Commander Peepers: Enough tricks!!! It's go time!!! *rips his outfit showing his muscles and leaps at the two* *Lapis: *Uses Her Water Powers to Grab Peepers And Shakes Him Up* Hope you had a Good Swim!!! *DJ: Get him, Lapis! *Zant: *draws out his swords* Give it up, boy!!! *DJ: *snarls* Not on your life! *Hiccup: *sees DJ fights Zant* Hold on!!! *takes out his Inferno, ignites it and tosses it Zant* *Zant: *screams and glares at Hiccup* *Hiccup: think you can get start a Brawl with DJ, huh? *Zant: Try all you want, boy!!! You can't stop the rightful king of the Twilight Realm!!! *DJ: You're no king!!! *Hiccup: A king Wannabe. *Zant: *screams in anger and spins around with his swords in his hands* *Snowflake: DJ!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!! *(DJ and Hiccup avoid Zant's attacks) *(Frollo is behind DJ and holds a sword himself) *Frollo: Leaving so soon?!? *DJ: Whoa! *avoids Frollo's sword* *(While Frollo chases after DJ) *Maleficent: Now shall you deal with me, foolish heroes!!! AND ALL THE POWERS OF HELL!!!!!!! *(A boom is heard and Maleficent laughs as she turns into her dragon form) *Wolverine: *growls* *Sora: *sees this and prepares for an attack with his Keyblade* *Donald: Uh oh. *Princess Celestia: Stand your ground everyone!!!! Fight on!!! *Sora: She's right! I'm not going anywhere!! *Dragon-Maleficent: *breathes fire at the heroes* *Princess Luna: *blasts a big spell at Dragon-Maleficent* *Ursula: *laughs evilly and grows gigantic* *Snowflake: *gasps* *Kion: Hevi Kabisa!!!! *Ursula: You pitiful, insignificant fools!!! *Astrid: Come on Guys! we can't back down!! *Sailor Jupiter: Look out!!!! *(One of Ursula's gigantic tentacles starts to come down fast) *(Everyone gets clear) *Ursula: ATTACK!!!!! *(Flotsam and Jetsam charge at the heroes) *Doctor Strange: *conjures some shields* *Stormfly: *Sees Flotsam and Jetsam And Shoots her Spikes* *Puppetmon: Don't think so!!! Puppet Pummel!!! *shoots the spikes back with his hammer* *Twilight: *blasts Puppetmon with her magic* *Hookfang* *Breathes fire at Puppet Pummel* Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls episodes